Bento box
by TFKeyes
Summary: After spending three years with ichigo he gets his first Bento box from Rukia. Can he top her present? I don't own Bleach, I just write it for fun. Home building and Byakuya. Not necessarily a good combination.
1. Chapter 1

Rukia had been living with Ichigo and his family for quite some time now. She had become the permanent resident shinigami in Karakura town, and as such she came back to Isshin and begged for her old bed back in the room with the girls. Isshin being crazy like a fox and already knowing the score, gladly brought her back into his household.

Karin also knew the score. She cornered Rukia that afternoon. "If you're here to be a shinigami again then make sure that you keep my idiot brother safe. He runs off thinking he can save the world and someone has to keep him in check." The look on her face that afternoon told Rukia that Karin trusted her to protect Ichigo.

"I'll do my best to keep him in line Karin. I don't want him to get hurt." With that Karin was satisfied and left things alone.

Yuzu, not having a clue, was excited about having Rukia back with them. Being the cook of the family she made a big fancy meal to celebrate Rukia coming back.

That was the beginning of several adventures.

It was near the end of the school year and their last days of going to Karakura highschool. Ichigo was now eighteen and was near the top of his class despite leading a dual life as a student and a shinigami. He had offers to go to several universities and was having a difficult time choosing between them. "Hey Rukia, what do you think of this one?" He tossed her the brochure for Tokyo University.

She examined it for a moment and set it aside. "If that's what you want, go." She returned to reading her manga.

"What's with you? You have offers all over the place. Aren't you the least bit interested in finding out what college is like?" The scowl on his face had the look of concern not anger.

"Ichigo, I'm the permanent resident shinigami of Karakura town. I can't leave for another place just like that. How long do you think it would be before my brother showed up looking for me? The charges would read; willful abandonment of my post. That would make me guilty of a major felony and you know what happens then."

"Yeah, I get your point. I don't want to have to go and fight all of Soul Society again, even though you know that I would, for you." The look on his face showed how much he cared for her.

Rukia got up on her knees and put her hand on his cheek. "Baka mono, I won't let that happen again. I've placed you in enough danger for several lifetimes. I want you to go to the collage that you want to go to and have fun while you're there."

He placed his hand over hers and turned into it and kissed her palm sending a shiver of delight down her spine. "Ok, but I want you to at least go to Karakura U. There is no reason that you can't continue your education. Besides if Soul Society is paying then take advantage of it. Maybe you could become a nurse and help out at the clinic after college. I'm sure that Dad would love to have you around."

"I'll think about it." Was all she would say on the topic. She knew in her heart that she wanted to follow him anywhere that he might go. The reality though was that she had to stay here and continue to do her job.

That evening she found herself in the kitchen watching Yuzu making a bento box up for Jinta. "Yuzu, would you show me how to make a bento box?"

Yuzu was somewhat surprised. "Um, sure Rukia. Who are you making it for?"

Rukia blushed and stumbled over some mumbled words.

"Never mind, I don't need to know. First thing you have to know about making a bento box for someone is what they like. Do you have that in mind already?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Rukia said feeling ill at ease.

"Good then let's get started." Yuzu's irrepressible enthusiasm showed through picking up Rukia's spirit.

The following day at lunch. "Here, I made this for you." Rukia presented Ichigo with the bento box.

His shock was evident on his face. "Um, ah, thank you Rukia." He took the box and sat down in the shade of the tree on the school lawn. She knelt beside him as usual but he could feel something different.

"I'm taking your advice and I applied to Karakura U this morning. They accepted me directly. The campus is close enough so that I won't have to move out of your house and live across town at the dorms. Your dad said that it would be ok to continue living there even though you were moving out to go to college." Rukia didn't meet his eye once as she spoke.

"Ah yeah, about that. I'm going…"

She cut him off by catching his face with her hands. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Don't you even say that you're not going to go to a good University. You have you're whole life ahead of you and I won't stand for you not taking advantage of an opportunity." She planted a quick kiss on his lips and then got up and ran off headed for their classroom.

Ichigo's eyes were wide as he watched her go and he thought to himself, _"I wish she had let me finish what I was going to say."_

"_What am I doing? I want him to go on and lead a normal life, but I want to stay here with him."_ Rukia was near tears as she made her way back to the classroom.

Orihime bumped into Rukia spilling her books all over the floor. "I'm sorry Rukia. I wasn't watching where I was going." Then she saw the face of her friend and in her mind rival. "Rukia, what's the matter? Do you have to go home again?"

"No Orihime, I have to stay. That's the problem" Rukia said in a low voice.

"That's wonderful, I mean isn't it?" Orihime asked confused.

"The problem is that I can't leave Karakura town and Ichigo is about to go and enter the university somewhere and I can't follow him." Her bangs fell over her face covering her eyes making it hard to tell that her eyes were misting up.

"But you'll be here for him when he comes home won't you? Ichigo isn't going to leave here without you, you know. He wouldn't know what to do without you." Orihime said holding her smaller companion. "Trust him. He isn't going to leave you behind. He hasn't left anyone behind, ever."

That evening at dinner Rukia sat opposite of Ichigo instead of beside him. She kept quiet through the meal and only said what was necessary.

Ichigo too was very quiet causing worried looks from Yuzu. Karin just ignored them and ate her meal. Isshin though was watching them both with a shrewd eye. "So I hear that you got accepted to Karakura U. Rukia. Good for you. What are you going to be taking there?"

"Just the beginning classes and then I'll decide on a major later." She said softly.

"And you Ichigo? I saw the mail this morning."

"Well, I was accepted and I'll be doing about the same thing. Just the beginning classes before I pick my major."

"So when are you moving out?"

"I figure next month on moving that way I can enjoy a little vacation before having to dive into studies. You want to come and see the place I'll be moving to?"

"That sounds like a wonderful day trip. Why don't we all make a day of it tomorrow then?" Isshin said grandly.

"I'm not so interested in going." Said a sad sounding Rukia.

"I want you to come most Rukia. I want you to see where I'll be living." Ihcigo said said with an imploring look on his face.

Rukia knew that she couldn't refuse him. "Ok, I'll go along."

"Ok then it's settled. Tomorrow we have a family outing." Isshin beamed.

Later that evening after a quick sweep of the city Ichigo and Rukia were sitting on the roof top of the house across the street. "Why is it so important to you to show me where you'll be living?" She asked.

"Well, I thought that you might like to know where to find me when you need me or want me." Ichigo said while looking off at the skyline.

"Humph, Since the arrancar have been beaten down and hollows are all that drop down anymore I can handle things alone." She said being purposely distant.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still want you to be able to find me when you want to." He took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Come on, let's go home. I'm beat."

They were quickly back in his room and retrieving their bodies. "I'm going to bed. Good night Ichigo."

He grabbed her hand again before she could leave. "I meant what I said about you being able to find me. For anything and everything.. I love you Rukia and I'm not going to stay out of your life. Not willingly."

She took back her hand and left the room.

In the morning after a hearty breakfast and the usual morning antics between Ichigo and Isshin everyone loaded up in the family minivan. Isshin was riding shotgun because Ichigo wanted to be the one to drive to his new residence. "Everyone's seatbelt buckled? Ok we're off."

He pulled out of the driveway and backed out into the street. He dropped it into drive and moved forward only to turn into the driveway across the street.

"OK we're here." Everyone except Isshin was surprised.

"Ichigo! What's the meaning of this!" Rukia blasted at him from behind his head.

"Well you never let me finish what I was trying to say and kept pushing for me to go to a good university so I got into a good one. Karakura U. They have a top notch medical curriculum and it's within walking distance."

"Then what's this?" A clearly confused Rukia asked having gotten over her initial shock.

"This is my new house. It doesn't look like much right now but I still have some people that owe me and they are coming to fix the old place up. You know Hanatarō, he's bringing a crew over Monday to start renovations. And that brother of your's He will be having all the furnishings delivered the following week. That makes it just right to move into just before we start at Karakura U." He looked rather proud of himself.

"But the other night you were looking at the stuff sent from Tokyo U."

"You are right. I was LOOKING. I wasn't even considering it. I just thought that you might like to look too. Did you honestly think that I would go off and leave you and all the rest of my friends behind? Besides, I was accepted to K.U. almost a month ago. You just never let me open my mouth long enough to tell you."

"But…but…how did you pay for this?" Now Rukia was getting suspicious.

"I had some savings and Dad chipped in some and ol' man Yamamoto covered the remainder. He said it was for services rendered."

"Then you're not leaving? You mean I've been worried all this time for nothing?" Her voice was rising as she spoke. "I have been so…so…so GAAAA! BAKA MONO!"

"I love you too Rukia." He took her hand and walked her around the building. She dragged behind him not sure if she was going to kill him or kiss him. He settled her quandary by sweeping her up in his arms. "I did this for you, you silly girl. I knew that you couldn't just leave. I also knew that I wanted to start providing you with a home of our own and this is that home. I also would like you to marry me some day. Provided you let me live for surprising you like this." He leaned in for a kiss.

He got a face full of hand. "That's not how you ask a woman to marry you." Her tone was as cold as Sode no Shirayuki.

Ichigo grinned and released her. He dropped to a knee and pulled out a small ring box. He opened it and presented it to her. "Rukia Kuchiki, will you be my bride."

The ring was a single heart shaped diamond surrounded by amethysts. Her breath was taken at the beauty of the ring. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I would be happy to be your bride." Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

The eruption of joy behind her was enormous. Isshin, Yuzu and Karin were standing there and giving them a big cheer.

He leaned in and kissed her then whispered in her ear. "I bet we don't get this reaction from your brother and Renji."


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you mind telling me why I have to learn English? For that matter what is chemistry?" Rukia was reading over her first year schedule.

Ichigo sighed softly. "You need the English because many of the journals created that advance the study of medicine are written in English and it takes time to translate them into Japanese. While we are waiting for a translation that works people could be injured or die."

"What do you mean 'a translation that works' words are words." Rukia was now curious.

"Ah, you're right. However if you mix up the order of the words you get an entirely different meaning. English doesn't always translate well into Japanese. Several incidents have occurred because of poor translation. Notably the second world war, or I should say the end of the war."

"I see your meaning. So English is necessary for proper execution of some procedures." Now she understood. "What about the chemistry?"

"That's so you have an understanding of how things react to one another."

"Like you and me?" She asked in all innocence.

He laughed softly. "No baka, like if you drop a piece of sodium into a bucket of water and watch it burn and boil the water."

"Oh, why would I do something like that?"

"Are you sure that me proposing to you hasn't made you stupid? Ooof!" The punch to the ribs was neither soft nor gentle.

"Baka, I'm asking questions because I want to know."

"Ok, ok. The reason is so that you understand how things combine and react. Take that sodium for instance. If you take chlorine, a gas, and combine it with sodium, a metal, you get salt, a crystal. You have taken two dangerous things and combined them into one thing that every human on the planet needs to survive."

"Oh, ok. I guess that this will be fun then. I get to play with words and dangerous things, sort of like being your fiancé." This earned her a dirty look. "Don't we have a date to be at Chad's going away party? Isn't he going to study at the university in Mexico City?"

"Yeah, He got a full ride scholarship for academics there. He is going to study to become a teacher I think. Well we better get a move on if we're going."

"Yeah, I also want to tell them all about our engagement." She said with a certain amount of pride. She was looking at the ring on her finger and admiring the way the light reflected from the gemstones.

When they got to Sado's house they were greeted by the door slamming open and a figure running out. The figure ran into Ichigo and he caught both shoulders. "Whooh down there, watch where you're going."

The figure looked up at him and to his shock it was Karin and there were tears in her eyes. "Karin what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" the stubborn sister yelled at him as she tried to escape.

"Well if you won't tell me I'll find out inside, so why don't you tell me instead."

What was left of her pride dissolved as she fell to his chest and sobbed loudly. "Sado is leaving and I don't want him to go."

"You love him don't you." Rukia said as a statement of fact.

"Yes, and I'm going to miss him when he's gone." She sobbed.

"Hey dry your face and quit worrying. Chad will be back if he loves you in return. I'm sure that he will come back for you. Have you told him how you feel?" He searched her face. "You haven't, have you?"

"No. I don't know how to tell him." Karin's face now had a look of fear on it.

Rukia put her hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Chad is a very straight forward person. Tell him how you feel and I'm sure that he'll respond."

"You think so?" Karin looked hopeful

"Yeah now let's go in and get this party started!" Ichigo said with confidence.

Inside after the greetings were all done Orihime noticed the ring on Rukias hand. "Tell me that ring is what I think it is." She bubbled.

"Ah, yeah. Ichigo proposed to me yesterday and I accepted." She said with a little embarrassment.

Rukia was instantly surrounded by all the girls who were admiring the ring and asking questions at a furious pace.

Ichigo on the other hand was confronted by Keigo who wanted to know what the meaning of this was. "So does this mean that you won't be spending any more time with us?" Being a drama queen that he was he threw his hand to his head. "All my friends are abandoning me!"

Karin took the distraction to pull Sado aside. "I want to tell you how I feel. I love you Sado. I'm also sad that you're leaving." She said what she needed to say quickly and without any preface. She looked at Sado's face for any reaction.

"I care about you too Karin, I'm not leaving for good. I'm just going to school and when I come home I'll be coming home for good." This was a remarkably long speech for Sado and the implications were not lost on Karin.

Ichigo watched as Karin hugged the big man and he wrapped his arms around her. Ichigo smiled knowing that Chad was an honorable and good man.

The rest of the party was pretty standard fair. People told stories about their experiences with Chad and about the good times. Finally everone except Ichigo and Rukia had left.

"Sado, You take care of yourself there in Mexico. I don't want to have to find a way to get over there and save your butt from hollows, ok?" Ichigo grinned at his friend.

Rukia pulled him down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Take care of yourself. We'll see you when you come home."

They both could see the blush even on Chad's dark skin. "Yeah, I'll see you when I get home."

The next day Hanatarō showed up with a crew of fourth squad shinigami. "Ichigo, how have you and Rukia-san been? We're ready to start on the renovations."

Fifteen year old Yuzu looked out from behind her brother at the assembled crew and shook her head in wonder. "Onee-chan how do you know all these people? It seems like you have so many friends that I have never seen."

"Yuzu, you don't know the half of it." Karin called from the doorway she was leaning against.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Yuzu complained in mock indignation.

Ichigo and Rukia laughed gently as they went out to greet their friends. "Oi Hanatarō, glad you and your buddies could come. I don't think that there will be that much to do so let's go and take a look at the place. I'll have my sister fix us some lunch for later but for now I'm sure that you guys want to get started."

They walked through the house and discussed the renovations that Ichigo wanted and changed a few of them to suit Rukia, namely the addition of a bath large enough to be comfortable for two people. Hanatarō scribbled down notes and mentaly calculated what he would need and the time that they would need to do the job and smiled. "Ichigo-san, we can have this complete in two days. The materials will come out of your substitute pay if that's not a problem."

"Hanatarō, You can access my pay account also. I should have quite a bit in there now. Living here hasn't cost me very much." Rukia put in.

"Hai! Rukia-san we'll do that. Is there anything else you can think of you want done?" Hanatarō asked.

"No, that should just about do it." Ichigo said while scratching his head.

"Oh! Rukia-san I have a letter for you from your brother, Captain Kuchiki." He handed the letter to Rukia.

She opened the letter and quickly read the contents. "Oh shit! He's coming to see us and he is expecting to stay for at least a week. He said something about visiting an old friend here. I know that he can't mean Urahara or Yoruichi, so I wonder who he is coming to visit."

"I have no idea who your brother would know let alone bother to go out of his way to visit." Ichigo was concerned because they hadn't told him about their engagement yet. "You know that we are going to have to tell him when he gets here."

"Tell him what Ichigo-san?" asked Hanatarō

"Well it's going to come out soon anyway but I asked Rukia to marry me and she accepted. It's not like we are going to be getting married anytime soon what with school and everything, but we still have to tell Byakuya."

"Ah, I see the problem. Well good luck with that." Hanatarō said turning to go and get his crew working.

The work was completed on time like Hanatarō had said. They saw the crew off as they departed from the gate that Rukia opened in their back yard. "Take care of yourself Hanatarō. We'll visit next time we are in Soul Society." Ichigo said while shaking his hand.

Rukia waved goodbye while holding onto Ichigo's arm.

The next day they were standing in the back yard waiting for Byakuya to arrive. Ichigo looked at Rukia and saw that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. "Where is the ring?" He asked mildly.

"I thought that it might actually be smarter to wait until you have a chance to ask Nii-sama for my hand in marriage." She said softly because she felt a bit ashamed for not wearing it.

"Ah, I understand. I wouldn't want him to go bankai the minute he stepped through the gate either." He chuckled a bit at the thought.

The gate formed, fading into existence. The paper doors slid aside emitting one hell butterfly followed by Byakuya.

"Welcome Nii-sama. I'm so happy you could come and visit." Rukia said bowing slightly.

"Good to see you again Byakuya. I hope you have a nice visit." Ichigo said not intentionally omitting Byakuya's honorific.

"I see that you are doing well with your permanent posting, Rukia. I am interested in your application for funds to attend a human college though. Kurosaki, you're as coarse as ever." His voice was as monotone as always.

"You haven't changed in a hundred years have you?" The voice from behind Ichigo and Rukia made their eyes pop open in shock.

"And neither have you." Byakuya intoned.


End file.
